Paved Over
by AAgro
Summary: As the group heads to Kagome's time for good, will Inuyasha be able to tell her how he feels? Naraku might be gone, but their trouble isn't over. Will he be able to save her? Please R R.
1. Chapter 1

Paved Over

CHAPTER 1

"We finally got him..." Inuyasha said as he and the group were sitting around a fire licking their wounds. It had taken the better part of three years, but they had finally killed Naraku. He had decided to keep the jewel with him. He didn't want to destroy it, in case they ever needed its power. He took a deep breath as he looked up into the night sky, "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now? I mean, Naraku is dead, we don't have anyone to worry about now."

They all sat in silence for a moment thinking about what this meant. Their journey was over all of the sudden. They had never thought about life after Naraku. Inuyasha's thoughts turned to Kagome. He had been dreading this day for a long time. Sure, Naraku was dead, but would Kagome still come back to the Feudal Era now that there was no urgent need for her to be there?

"Well, why don't we all just take a break for a while?" said Miroku. He stood and walked over to where Sango was sitting. "We haven't been able to relax for the longest time...," he said, sitting down next to her, "And I'm sure..." his hand sliding down her back, "that we all could use..." his hand firmly on her ass now. SLAP. "...sigh, a little break."

"Not that kind of break, you perverted monk..." she muttered as she stood up.

"Well, it was worth a try..." he said to himself.

The logs on the fire began to crackle as Inuyasha poked at them with the Tetsigiau. They eventually crumbled away into embers on the ground. Kagome stared at him as he sat prodding the fire. What would she do now? She had to finish high school if she wanted to get into a good university, but then again, she couldn't just leave everyone behind. Three years was a long time to fight alongside your best friends. She couldn't just throw it all away; she had to give them a choice.

"You guys...I have some bad news..." she said as she slowly stood up. "I didn't want to mention this until Naraku was dead, so here it goes. A company has bought the land that my home...and the well is on. They're going to put a building on top of it." She said emotionally, looking at them.

"Those bastards!" Inuyasha screamed, "I won't let them do this! I'll go through the well, I'll stop them. They aren't taking you from us!" He was worked up now, storming around the camp, knocking over pots and supplies. "I'll kill 'em!" he screamed.

"Inuyasha, don't make this any worse." said Miroku calmly. "We all must eventually go our own ways, however difficult it might be."

"And do what?" Inuyasha snapped back

By this time, the loud noise had woken Shippo. "What's wrong you guys?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. No one had the heart to tell Shippo that everything might be ending. They were all he had.

"Some ass-holes are taking Kagome away from us." Inuyasha said, without any tact.

"What? Why?" he shouted as he began to cry.

"See what you've gone and done? You've upset the little guy." Said Miroku as he tried to console Shippo.

"Hey! I'm not dieing or anything!" Kagome shouted over the noise, "Besides you didn't let me finish...I want to know if any of you want to..."

"Feh...spit it out would ya." said Inuyasha.

"Would want to come to my time...before it's too late. We moved into a residential area by the beach, and I have my own apartment, so anyone who wanted to come could stay there."

They were all dumbstruck. Leave their lives behind for new ones? They didn't even know what to expect from Kagome's time, except for Inuyasha, who had been on several occasions.

"I know it's fast and it's a lot to think about, but we've already moved, they're paving over the well in two days. If you want to come, we have to leave tomorrow. I broke the rules just by coming here yesterday."

"I'm going with you!" Shippo exclaimed as he dashed into Kagome's arms.

"Dammit...that was my line." Inuyahsa thought to himself.

"I'll go with you Kagome. I have no one left here, this is a chance for me to start over." Replied Sango.

"Well Sango, you leave me with no choice. I'll come along" said Miroku, as romantically as he could...-reaching for ass- SLAP

They stood in silence for a moment. "Inuyasha, will you come with us?" asked Kagome. This was it. If he went, there would be no turning back. He could finally show Kagome how much he cared for her. He tried to come up with something dashing to say, but his mind was disconnected from his mouth so all that came out was, "Geeze, thanks for the warning..." Then he saw her reaction. "Shit...why do I always say stuff like that." He thought angrily.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha! I'm trying to do something good for us all, but no, you have to go and turn me into the bad guy!" she was about to cry now, and he braced for impact, "SIT BOY!" she stormed off. "I'm going now, if want to come, now's the time!"

Miroku stayed behind as Sango and Shippo followed Kagome to the well. "Smooth mouth you got there Inuyasha." Miroku laughed as Inuyasha struggled to pull his head from the rocky ground. He gave him a hand up and brushed him off. Inuyasha walked over to a tree and jumped up into a branch. He gazed into the night sky, thinking about what Kagome had said, "You're such a jerk Inuyasha". He thought about it for a moment, and realized, it might be true.

"Hey Miroku."

"What?"

"Am I a jerk to her?"

Miroku though about how to best avoid getting his ass kicked, but still answer the question, but then decided he might as well make Inuyasha squirm. He deserved it. "Oh yeah. All the time. I'd bet she has some nice guy in her time to go home and cuddle up with. In fact, I bet that's where she's headed right now." Miroku was having a hard time holding down his laughter looking at Inuyasha's reaction.

Gulp... "Really?"

"Oh yeah. If I were you I'd get my ass up there and get through that well!"

As soon as he said that Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and bolted to the forest where the well was. Miroku fell to the ground he was laughing so hard. "I'm a terrible person..." he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He stood up and headed after the others. "I wonder what the women are like in Kagome's time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aghh, I can't believe that guy sometimes!" Kagome yelled as she pulled herself out of the well. She let out a sigh and looked back down into it remorsefully. "Wow, this might be the last time I ever get to go back." She thought aloud, thinking over all the experiences she had gone through. She suddenly became scared. "What if Inuyasha doesn't come through because of what I said?" She knew how his temper could flare, and how he would isolate himself from her every time they fought. She stared at the Tokyo Skyline, shining like a star in the night sky. A cool wind was blowing and the moon was low in the sky. They had to get going; it would be morning soon.

As she waited for the others to come through the well, she began to think of what their new lives might hold for them. A smile crossed her face as she thought of waking up by Inuyasha every day. "Kagome, get your head on straight." She told herself, as the happy thought faded from her mind. "He might not even come..." A few moments later Sango and Shippo appeared from the well.

"Well, that was an experience..." Sango said as she tried to collect herself. Shippo on the other hand had caught view of the Tokyo skyline, and was blown away.

"Wow...those are the biggest buildings I've ever seen. Do you live there Kagome?" He was dazzled at how busy and bustling the city seemed to be.

"No Shippo, but I live close by. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to see Tokyo." She replied as she picked up the little Kitsune. "Now, you both have to act natural on the bus, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves." She explained to them.

"What's a bus Kagome?" asked Sango, confused by the new term.

"Umm, it's a bit like a big, horseless carriage that carries a bunch of people around town." She had never had to explain to anyone the things she took for granted before. "Oh brother..." she muttered aloud.

"What was that Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Oh, um nothing...never mind me." She quickly replied. She glanced back over her shoulder at the well one last time. "I guess we should get going. If Miroku and Inuyasha want to come, they can follow our scent. We definitely don't want to be spotted in the morning just yet. The bus stops just a little ways from here. C'mon guys." She slowly began to walk towards the sidewalk with Sango and Shippo close behind. "Please Inuyasha, don't stay mad." She thought to herself.

"Dammit...I'm too late, they've gone already." Inuyasha was kicking himself for the way he had acted earlier. Every time he had an opportunity to tell Kagome how he really felt, he screwed it up. And now what Miroku had said was sinking in. What if there was someone else? What if the guys in her time were better than him? "Dammit!" he shouted in frustration as he punched the wooden framing of the well. One side of it shattered to pieces, the logs bursting into splinters that flew through the air.

"Don't go breaking it before we go through Inuyasha!" Miroku called from a distance. He made his way towards Inuyasha who was cracking his knuckles back into place. "You see what happens when you don't keep your calm?" he asked, almost mocking him.

"Save it Miroku..." Inuyasha retorted. "This isn't the best time to mess with me."

"Look" Miroku said, sitting down next to Inuyasha, "You have to learn to say what's on your mind. You have to let Kagome know how you feel about her; otherwise you're going to be doing this for another fifty years." Miroku finally thought he had struck a chord with Inuyasha when he suddenly stood up.

"Feh, that's easier said than done. I can't even tell her I'd love to come to live with her." They both sat in silence for a moment. Inuyasha trying to figure out how he could tell Kagome he loved her, and Miroku thinking of how he had tried to woo women in the past. He was about to suggest an ass grab, but realized...it never works. They both sat by the looking up at the night sky. There was a storm blowing in from the east, and rain was beginning to fall. "I'm not going until I know how to tell her..." Inuyasha said as rain began to pour down, soaking everything. Miroku was desperately thinking, he was getting wet and cold, and frankly, annoyed with Inuyasha's childlike view of love.

"Hey, I've got it... Once we get to Kagome's time, look around and see how other guys win girls over in her world. I'm sure she'd love that."

"I don't do that sort of thing...," he grunted.

"Fine suit yourself then." He said as he leapt into the well. "See you on the other side!"

Maybe Miroku was right, maybe she would like it. He decided he'd give it a try. He then looked around. This was the last time he would see the world he had lived his whole life in. There was only one thing left to do before he left.

"BURN IN HELL SESSHOMARU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He then did a running swan dive into the well.

Fifty-two miles away, Sesshomaru turned his head abruptly. "What the hell was that?

"Inuyasha, look at this place!" Miroku exclaimed as Inuyasha jumped out of the well. "It's mind blowing, I've never seen anything like it."

"Lets worry about seeing the town later...we gotta find Kagome and the others. I think I have her scent. Follow me." Inuyasha said. He knew how suspicious people here could be.

He and Miroku traipsed through the streets of Tokyo for hours, trying to follow Kagome's scent. They did the best they could to throw off suspicion, but it wasn't a common site to see two people dressed so oddly at this hour in the morning. Eventually they came upon the "rough" part of town. As Inuyasha and Miroku walked along the streets, they came upon a group of young men in their twenties, about five or six men. They were standing by a flaming trashcan smoking.

"Hey, check those two freaks out!" one of the gang members said. "They're wearin' some gay ass kimonos." The other gang members began to laugh, and a few drew knives out of their pant pockets. "Let's teach 'em about comin' 'round here dressed like that!" The young men charged at them, waving their blades like madmen. Inuyasha was about to draw his sword, but Miroku stopped him.

"These slime-bags aren't worth it." He smirked. "Let's do this the old fashioned way."

He and Inuyasha charged the men, catching them off-guard. Inuyasha landed a fist firmly in the jaw of the one who had done all the talking, and he felt the bone crack. The man let out a scream as he hit the ground, hard. Blood poured from his nose and mouth. He made his way over to another man holding a pipe of some sort. The man swung at Inuyasha, but he caught it, twisted, and heard the man's wrists snap. He jabbed the piped into his chest and the man fell to the ground. Miroku had been double-teamed, but he quickly swiped the legs of one man who had him in a full nelson. He then slammed him into the ground, placing his elbow at the man's throat while they fell. A loud crunch when they hit the ground told Miroku this man was no longer a threat. The second man threw a jab at him, but he quickly flipped himself off the ground and countered with an autobahn to the man's ribs, breaking a few of them. (Autobahn is a 360 kick.) The man grabbed his side as he ran off gasping for air.

"Well, looks like it's two on one now." said Inuyasha, as menacingly as he could.

The last man fell to his knees, begging for his life. "Please, please spare me! I'll do whatever you want! Just spare me." The man began to weep before them. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha.

"We do need some directions..." Miroku said.

"Take us to the residential area by the beach," Inuyasha said as he picked the man up by his shirt collar. "Or else..." he slid his thumb across the man's throat.

"Right this way! Follow me." The man scampered off, leaving a trial of urine.

"Too easy!" said Inuyasha as he high fived Miroku.

"That was fun." He said as they followed the man. "Off to Kagome's!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were sitting at the back of the bus as it traveled to the stop near Kagome's new home. Except for the occasional glance from the driver, no one seemed to be paying much attention to the fact that Sango was wearing an old-fashioned kimono and carrying a giant boomerang, or that there was a small talking animal of some sort sitting in Kagome's lap.

"See you guys, I told you a bus wasn't so bad," said Kagome, trying to calm Sango and Shippo. When the bus had pulled up, it screeched its breaks and revved the engine. Sango had thought it was some sort of demon, and was about to start hacking it to pieces.

"I still don't understand how this moves without any horses pulling it..." Sango said skeptically looking around the bus and out the windows. "And what are all of these other things along side of us?" she asked pointing to the cars going by.

"Umm, those are called cars. They're like people's... personal carriage." Kagome replied, trying to explain in a way Sango would understand.

This went on for the entire bus ride, Sango and Shippo asking about everything they saw, and Kagome having to answer and explain to them. "That's a bike, that's a restaurant, that's an airplane, that's a stoplight, and that's...INUYASHA AND MIROKU!" she yelled as she saw them standing on a street corner by the stoplight they were stopped at. She quickly stood up and pulled the cord that told the driver to let them off. He opened the doors and the three of them ran out to greet their friends.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him. He quickly looked in her direction, but by the time he did, she had jumped on top of him knocking him off balance. "I thought you weren't going to come...," she said as she helped him up off the ground.

"Don't be stupid... we were on our way to find you guys." He said as he helped her brush off. "Hey punk," he said to the gang member who had been guiding them, "Get the hell outta here!" he yelled as he hit him across the head. The man scampered off into the growing crowd of people making their morning commute.

"Sango, no hug for me?" Miroku asked as she approached. "I've missed you." He said with a smile on his face.

She walked over to him, and he braced for a slap, but all she said was, "I'm glad you decided to come." Then she walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were now arguing about whose fault this all was.

"Geeze, those two will never change..." Shippo said as he watched them argue. He ran over to them and stood between them, "Who cares! We're all here together now. Let's just get to Kagome's!" he shouted.

Inuyasha picked him up off the ground by his tail and was about to teach him a lesson until he saw Kagome mouth the word sit. He sat him down on the ground, swallowed his pride and said, "Fine. Kagome, you lead the way."

As they made their way to the apartment, Inuyasha drifted closer to Kagome. "I have to tell her...," he thought to himself. For now, he decided, his actions would speak for him. He put his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the street.

"Good job." Said Miroku as he watched them from behind.

"Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?" asked Kagome. "A second ago you were yelling at me."

He wasn't quite sure what to say, so they continued to walk in silence. Every time he was around her, he felt a tremendous weight pressed down on his chest. He couldn't breath, and he felt lightheaded, but he loved every moment he was near her. Was this what true love was like? It had never been this way with Kikyo. For a long time they walked in silence, just enjoying being near each other. He had finally mustered up the courage to say something, but just before he spoke, Kagome announced to the group that they had arrived.

"Wow... it's huge! You live in all of those rooms?"

"That's the biggest thing I've ever seen!"

"Whoa..."

"Feh, it's just a building..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha after his remark. "But it's nice..." he said to please her.

"No I don't live in all the rooms. Lots of people live here. You see that one?" she pointed to a window near the top of the building that had a balcony facing the east. "That's mine." She said with pride.

They all stared up at the building for a few more minutes, amazed at how ornate everything was. There were fountains, sculptures, lights, and even engravings on the stone walls. As they walked toward the door, a man in a tuxedo approached them. Kagome took out a small card and he examined it closely.

"Ahh... Miss Higurashi, a pleasure to see you again. And these are...your friends I presume?" He motioned to the group. It seemed to ruffle Inuyasha's feathers, the way the man was examining them.

"Yeah we're her friends. You got a problem?" he snapped at the man.

"No sir... enjoy your stay." The man said, as he supplied the group as best he could with a fake smile and a bow.

As they walked inside, they were even more amazed at the interior of the building. Lavish red carpets, paintings, chandeliers, and marble floors were just a few of the luxuries that the foyer was graced with.

"Kagome, wouldn't this place be expensive?" asked Miroku, who always had an eye for fine things, even in the feudal era.

"It is." Kagome replied, "but our land was worth a lot to that company." They continued walking until they came to a wall that had three metal doors.

"What the hell?" said Inuyasha, confused. "It's a dead end!" suddenly one of the doors opened, and three people stepped out of what appeared to be a small room. "Where the hell did they come from?" he asked Kagome, who was laughing at him. "What?" he looked at her, becoming even more confused.

"Guys, this is called an elevator." She told the group.

"An...Elevator?" they said in unison.

Kagome was having a hard time controlling her laughter. "It takes you to the different floors of the building. All you have to do is press the button."

"How's it work?" Asked Inuyasha, who was still apprehensive.

"There's cables that pull it up and down... Don't worry it's safe!" she reassured them.

As the next elevator opened up, she ushered them all inside. It was cramped, but they fit.

"Shippo, could you press that button for me?" asked Kagome as she pointed to a button that had a 15 on it. "I'm on the fifteenth floor." Shippo pressed his tiny hand onto the button, and they all felt the elevator rise. As they rose, the speaker above their heads began to play some ever classic elevator music.

"What is that crappy music?" asked Sango.

"That's elevator music.," replied Kagome, laughing. "Don't worry, the rest of the music we have isn't this bad." As she finished talking, Inuyasha's fist shot straight into the speaker, breaking it into pieces.

"Thank you...," said Miroku.

As they reached the fifteenth floor, the doors opened and they all stepped out of the elevator. Kagome led them down the hall to her apartment. When they walked in they were amazed at how spacious it was, and it was filled with things they had never seen before : TV's, lamps, couches, an oven, a fridge, and anything else you would have around the house.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, you two will sleep in here." Said Kagome as she opened a door to a room furnished with a desk, a TV, a small couch, and a bunk bed. "Enjoy!" she said.

"I was hoping to room with Sango..." Miroku said after Kagome shut the door.

"Heh, you would, wouldn't you. I wouldn't have minded rooming with Kagome." Inuyasha replied. They could hear Kagome leading Sango and Shippo to the room the three of them would be sleeping in.

"Why does Shippo always get to go with them? It isn't fair...," said Miroku as he sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha let out a laugh. "He's just a little kid." Inuyasha said. "I want the one on top." He said as he jumped onto the bed.

Sorry guys, I'm about to leave on vacation, so it'll be about a week before another update.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

From me- ok, I'm working overtime for ya'll. My plane leaves in a couple hours, but I decided to give you another chapter before I left for a week. It doesn't progress the story (don't worry that's coming soon enough), but I thought it would be enjoyable!

"So, what now?" asked Miroku as he sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha got off the bed and walked towars the TV.

"Kagome taught me how to use one of these when I came to visit her once. Let's see here...," he said as he pressed all the buttons. "Aha! There we go." He said with pride as the TV flicked on. Miroku's eyes widened.

"What the hell? There are people in there! That's incredible." He exclaimed.

Inuyasha explained to him how there were tons of different things on TV to watch. He had had to sit with Kagome for three days when she was sick last year, so he knew his way around the channels. He flipped it to one he figured would tickle Miroku's fancy.

"Welcome back to GIRLS GONE WILD, NIHON!" the man on TV screamed.

"Thank you Buddha." Said Miroku as his eyes became glued to the screen. "Um, Inuyasha, why don't you go check on Kagome and the others...I'm uh, gonna watch some, TV."

"Just wait till you see the internet...," muttered Inuyasha as he walked out the door. He was glad that he at least knew a little about Kagome's world. One thing he knew for sure was that he needed to cover his ears up some how, or people would begin to wonder. He could hear Kagome explaining to Sango and Shippo what a ceiling fan was, so he decided to see if there was anything to eat. He remembered that Kagome's mom had pulled food out of the thing she had called a fridge, but Inuyasha had forgotten what it looked like. He opened the oven, then the dishwasher, and even the washing machine until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Mmm..." chomp.

"What are you doing!" yelled Kagome a few moments later, as she led Sango and Shippo into the living room. She could see over the counter hat Inuyasha was eating the raw steak that she had in the refrigerator. She ran over to him and pulled it away from him. "I have to cook that first!" she yelled at him.

"Whatever, I'm full now anyway." He replied as he stood up. He looked at Kagome, who was now cleaning the mess up. "I mean, I'm sorry." He said as he bent down to help her. She looked at his as he helped her scrub the floor.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

"Hey..." Sango said as she looked around the room. "Where's Miroku?"

"I don't know." Said Shippo as he made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

"Oh he's watching TV in our room." said Inuyasha, "Why don't you go check on him?" he told Sango, holding down his laughter.

After Sango had left the room, Kagome said to Inuyasha, "I didn't know you knew what a TV was."

"I know lots of stuff Kagome. I've visited your time a ton. I used to come every night and watch..." he caught himself, "Never mind." He said, blushing. Kagome looked at him with a grin.

"Inuyasha..." she said as she leaned closer to him.

"What the hell is this!" Sango yelled from the other room, ruining the moment. Kagome rushed into the bedroom to see Sango standing over Miroku beating him, then she looked over to the TV.

"Oh my god! Miroku, what are you watching?" she screamed at him. She noticed Inuyasha laughing behind her. "How'd you know to show him that channel Inuyasha?" she said, angrily.

"Well, I uh, you fell asleep one night, uh, and..."

"SIT BOY!" –wham! She and Sango exited the room, followed by Shippo, who had gotten a kick out of watching the guys get their asses handed to them. Kagome and Sango exited to the Balcony. "Those guys..." she said.

"That was kind of fun..." Sango said giggling.

"Yeah... they're so immature sometimes." Kagome said as both girls let the morning wind blow into their hair. The sun had risen, and Tokyo was bustling with busy Japanese, off to another hard days work.

"Where are all those people going?" asked Sango.

"All over, most of them have jobs to do. Not many people are as lucky as I am. That company paid us enough to last a long time."

"I see." said Sango. She was looking at Kagome's clothes, curious as to where she could get a hold of some. "Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you, won't we need some new clothes if we're going to fit in? I can't walk around like this, I mean, I didn't see anyone in a Kimono this morning."

"No, only old people wear those now." Said Kagome, laughing. "Oh, this will be fun! We get to go shopping!" Kagome yelled, getting excited. "You'll love it! All girls do!" (Sorry if any girls reading don't, I just know my girlfriend is addicted --;) "Let's go inside and tell the guys!" she screamed as she ran in.

"Wow, I didn't know she'd get so worked up...," said Sango as she walked inside.

Kagome had explained to the guys what "shopping" was, and that they would need to fit in. She had them take off their robes and had each of them put on a sweater and some jeans she had lying around.

"Wow, these pants are tight in the, uh, personal region." said Miroku, motioning to the bulge.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango were dying with laughter.

Inuyasha had picked up one of Kagome's bras that had been lying by her closet that they had gotten the shirts from. He put it on his head to cover his ears up, not knowing what it was intended to cover. All he knew what that it smelled nice. "Hey Kagome, does this cover my ears?" he asked innocently.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Inuyasha take that off! It isn't a hat." She ran over and jerked the bra off his head. She put it into a drawer filled with garments Inuyasha had caught a glimpse of for a split second. "Hmm." He thought to himself with a grin.

"Well, what is it then Miss Future?" he said, taunting her.

She pointed to her chest. "I put it over these!" she told him, blushing now. They all stood in silence for a moment. "Look what you made me go and say!" she said, pointing at Inuyasha, who had no gone into the draw and pulled out a pair of panties.

"How 'bout these?" he asked her, laughing.

"SIT BOY!" She walked out of the room, dragging Inuyasha By his sideburns. "Look" she said as she sat him up. "I'm going out with Sango to have some, girl time." She handed Miroku a map with a path marked in red and Inuyasha a credit card. "Follow the map to the clothing stores, then follow it back here ok? Pay for everything with that card. AND JUST BUY CLOTHES!" she explained to them.

"Yes ma'am..." they both answered.

"Ok boys! Have fun!" Sango said as she And Kagome walked out of the apartment. The door shut and they were on their own.

Shippo sat up on the couch and told them, "Too many people say I look cute like this, I'm not changing. I'll stay here and watch TV while you guys go out. If you see some thing cool, get it for me ok?"

"Whatever." said Inuyasha. "Miroku, let's hit the streets. And oh yeah...Kagome once told me people don't take kindly to guys walking around with weapons... we have to leave 'em here." He said with a sigh.

"Fine by me, we don't need them anyway." He replied with a smirk. "Be good Shippo." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha went out the front door.

"Heh heh heh," the kitsune smirked as he flipped the channel to Girls Gone Wild.


End file.
